


Sun and Moon

by DittyWrites



Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Violence, Relationship Study, contemplations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/pseuds/DittyWrites
Summary: “That night in the bar,” Shadows’ voice was subdued with thought as he spoke aloud, breaking the comfortable silence of the room, “the night you lost your coin to me.The unexpected speech catching him off guard, Sweeney jerked in surprise as he twisted his head to the side to face his partner.





	Sun and Moon

“That night in the bar,” Shadows’ voice was subdued with thought as he spoke aloud, breaking the comfortable silence of the room, “the night you lost your coin to me.

The unexpected speech catching him off guard, Sweeney jerked in surprise as he twisted his head to the side to face his partner.

“Yeah? What about it?”

“You wanted me to beat the absolute shit out of you.”

With a stony face as he considered his response, Sweeney allowed his hand to fall atop Shadows’ thigh as they lay together in the questionably clean motel bed.

“Believe whatever you want, lad.” He answered, jerking his shoulders lightly as he avoided a direct answer.

“You did.”

The accusation was clear, confident, and Sweeney did not see an immediate end to this line of questioning if he continued to be evasive so he elected for a rare bout of honesty.

“I thought it would even out a little of what I had done,” he confessed, tapping Shadows' thigh with calloused fingers, “nothing like getting the shit kicked outta you to remind you of how badly you’d fucked something up.”

“Did it?” Shadow asked, voice tinged with genuine curiosity of events long since passed. “Did it even out anything at all?”

“No, and let me tell ya something, it was fucking depressing to awaken and find that not only did i not feel any less guilty but that i also had a broken nose to deal with cause of your big fucking shovel hands.”

A comfortable silence fell again as Shadow snorted and accepted the answer for what it was, silently allowed Sweeney to continue to trace shapes along his exposed thigh.

The sweeping feeling of contentment which drew through Sweeney as he considered the man at his side caused the slightest of shivers to shake his frame.

Their relationship should not exist.

Shadow was the moon.

With a quiet calm, he is a bright light among the darkness. Everyone wants to kill or fuck their way to victory but Shadow Moon is content with what he has and his smile radiates the light which exists within him. He is kind, a helper, but he is also elusive and has many forms which can allow him to fill a space or disappear entirely. He has a magic within him.

Sweeney was the sun.

A raging fire. Brash and abrasive, unchecked he will destroy everything which he surround himself with. He does possess a self-awareness of these flaws, even his hair is like fire itself, but he also understands that with some control he can also provide warmth and encourage growth to those who need or have earned it. His power blows both ways but its strength is unquestionable.

He had assumed that Shadows’ loss of his precious coin was simply an error, a poor judgement made in grief, but he had come to understand that fate herself had been forced to intervene to prevent the joining of the two.

The moon should never possess the full potential of the sun as it would become too dangerous, a true magic mixed with raw power.

But even as this clarity came to pass, Sweeney released a sly rebellious smirk.

He had always loved courting danger.


End file.
